writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Unkle Munky Pg 120
Sunky would like to make it clear that the Munky’s primitive opinions are not necessarily a reflection of his own… primitive opinions. ---- This week Munky is a... Munky Man. Artist - Reel Big Fish. Song - Monkey Man. *Click here to play... *Videos prone to removal. ---- Advertisement Linda from Battersby asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I work at a local garage and am able to purchase petrol at a discount price. Given that I don't drive, how can I make use of this tempting perk? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Linda, Have you considered purchasing a petrol powered fag lighter? Here's one that Fiat currently have on the market. Linda replies - But I don't smoke either, Unkle Munky? 'Unkle Munky says -' Blimey, what do you do? What about arson? ---- Old Spice Becky from Islington asks - Dear Unkle Munky, The 'set' button on my digital watch is stuck and I am a little concerned, given that the clocks are due to go forward this weekend, that I might be forced to live in the past. What can I do? 'Unkle Munky says -' ...Join the Spice Girls fanclub? ---- Bungle's Barely News ---- Tit Calvin from Bedfordshire asks - Dear Unkle Munky, When I grow up I would like to be a judge. I am a little worried, however, that I will look a proper tit in one of those daft wigs. What can I do? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Calvin, I agree fully with your concerns and would recommend that you set your sights on an alternative career path. What about McDonalds? ---- Colouring In, With Gary Barlow This week Gary considers the outline of a recently sketched horse... ---- Cock Stuart Cock from Cornwall asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I find my name a little embarrassing and was wondering how easy it would be to change? 'Unkle Munky says -' Changing your name via deed poll is relatively straight forward. From a strictly personal point of view, however, I can see nothing wrong with being named Stuart. Mr. Cock replies - Oh fer god's sake! ---- UK Munky Gold Plus One '''This Week: Blu-Tack Man loses a hand in a tragic Kings of Leon poster incident. "Damn those Kings of Leon!" Exclusive to UK Munky Gold Plus One. ---- It's all about the der, der Phil from Iver asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email concerning invilidity benefit? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Phil, Your email arrived this morning. I have consulted my Big Book of Benefits and can confirm that your claim could be annulled if you fail to make yourself available to the relative authorities for 'Der Der' hollering. I hope this helps. *''Picture C/O The Dept. of Health & Social Security's invalidity benefit leaflet - "Can't Work? Think Again!"'' ---- The Return of 'Tina Turner Tells a Tall Tale' 'Unkle Munky says -' Wow! That's amazing. Thanks Tina. ---- The Big Book of Retro Martin from Wolverhampton asks - Dear Unkle Munky, About twenty five years ago I visited an extremely authentic '1980’s themed nightclub' in the centre of Birmingham. The name of said club has regrettably escaped my mind. I am therefore wondering if you might be in a position to consult your ’Big Book of Retro’? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Martin, The 80’s were indeed very popular at around this period of time. This was mainly due to the fact that it was then 1984! You could have been anywhere! *Pictured: Martin prior to being arrested for lewd conduct (1984) ---- When Colouring-in Goes Wrong Tragedy strikes during Gary's latest colouring-in project... ---- Next... Previous... More Munky Here>>> Munky's Twitterings>>>